Bob
Bob is a deleted character in Bully, appearing in only one cutscene. He was referred to as the white mystery jock until his name was found in the data files of Bully. He was voiced by Tom Vergow. Data ]]The only version of Bob that remains in the game is the one that appears in the opening cutscene in The Gym is Burning and wears a wrestling singlet. An old screenshot of Bully showed a plain clothes version of Bob, although it has been removed entirely from the game. Likewise, his winter clothes model was also removed from the game; since it never appeared in a screenshot it's unknown what it was. Bob is one of the tougher students in the game. He has 165 health units, putting him well below Bif and Damon, but above any other non-clique-leader. His fighting style is mostly the same as the Non-Clique students, although he uses the Townie headbutt from a schoolboy press. If he's set to use a grapple from a standstill, he uses Hal's/Norton's bearhug, a straight punch, and a knee to the face. Strangely, the data files identify him as being a Bully, and if he's hex-edited to appear in free roam he associates with the Bullies. He also has a FIGHJ (fighting a Jock) line of dialogue in his speech files. Although he was clearly originally designed as a Jock, he may have been a Bully at some point in the game's development, although all this may just be a design anomaly. His voice files are mostly complete, but he's missing all of the Conversing files. However, he has extra "don't hit me" dialogue lines - the same sets of lines that the clique leaders have. Character description Bob is white with short blond hair. He's muscular with particularly broad shoulders. He wears a wrestling singlet in his only appearance in the game, but he appeared in earlier screenshots wearing a blue Bullworth T-shirt over a white sweatshirt, the same outfit that Juri wears. Bob also has a bandage on his left hand, just like Juri. Characteristics All of the information below was obtained from the data files containing his spoken lines. Bob is very much into wrestling. Much of his dialogue references it. He also references professional wrestling, threatening to suplex and clothesline his opponents. Apparently he has a finishing move that he calls the "Kneeling Bob". He threatens to use a wrestling hold called the Crossface Chickenwing, a possible reference to Bob Backlund, a former WWF World Champion who used the crossface chickenwing as his finishing move. Outside wrestling, Bob suffers from self-esteem issues. Whenever he fails at something he either apologizes profusely, loses his temper at himself, or both. He states that he's under pressure from his father and grandfather to excel at athletics. He acknowledges that he needs to work harder at his academics, but claims it's hard to make himself do schoolwork when he can go to the gym instead. He spends a lot of time working out and enjoys the gym. Bob is also openly homosexual, questioning why the other jocks mess around with girls. He also strongly implies that the reason he wrestles is because it is a sexual fetish for himDialogue file Bob_CHATTER_V1: That toned physique, sculpted arms, supple torso. I just hope I can beat him.. It is possible, but unconfirmed, that this aspect of his personality is related to his removal from the game. Bob, despite playing sports such as wrestling and most likely football often claims he's not a "stupid Jock". During Bob's one legitimate appearance in the game, Jimmy insults him by saying he has the personality of a jock strap. Role in game Bob's only appearance is in the cutscene in the mission The Gym is Burning. References Category:Characters Category:Deleted Characters Category:Jocks